Talk:Ino Yamanaka
Images Little Ino Picture You see the picture of Ino in her younger years? The color scheme of her clothes and eyes are wrong, so can somebody please change it?Kracel (talk) 21:16, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Too many images Am I the only one who thinks there are getting to be a few to many images here? Simant (talk) 20:39, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :I think its fine, it looks better. theres nothing wrong with images :D.--Shelldone (talk) 20:43, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :I also think images uploaded in Ino' Paga are OK as they are. Ino is MAIN supporting character. As such, she takes important roles in the whole story and she is important part of the story. She cannot be ignored. Images are a must. Not to mention she is beautifull, and that sh e is more beautifull than sakura. I like this spy theme arround her clan. This makes her good kunoichi. it is not esy being a spy, yet she is one. Good thoing is se remail loyal to Konohagakure, no matter the circumstances arround Sasuke. Unlike Sakura, Ino realizes that Sasuke is a piece of S**t a low-life criminal, and yet upset, because of her affection to Sasuke. Diabolik.kant (talk) 21:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Not to nitpick or anything, but she's a minor supporting character at best. In all of Part I, she had one battle of importance, and in Part II her only importance was when all of Team Asuma went to avenge him. Just saying.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:53, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Not to be mean or anything, but I ALSO think the statement about Ino being a main supporting character is a little too much. I completely adore her, and I would really hope that she could be a main supporting character, but I have to agree with TheUltimate3 there. She is a minor supporting character. Also, the statements backing up her main supporting character-ness (x3) are sorta biased. BrightandDim (talk) 01:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) to: TheUltimate3 & BrightandDim Ok, thank you for your correction. None offence taken. Something does not fit, atleast in my eyes. In in her profile it is said she is dieting all the time to become more attaractive, (not that she isn't), in part one is visible that she controls her weight, in part two, she seems a bit more fat arround the bottom and waist, compared to Sakura. This is how it looks in my eyes. Diabolik.kant (talk) 10:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. I have noticed that she got some meat there compared to Sakura. xD Perhaps she lost the diet? Maybe. :] BrightandDim (talk) 18:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I revisited the Ino Yamanaka's article. There it is said that she is main supporting character. She got some met yes, but considering Sakura is main character, maybe the main reason to gain weight is for sakura to shine as ain character and Ino to remain supporting character. Ino's haircut also looks bad in part two, it is often to read on many other sites dedicated to naruto that, in part one Ino looks better that Sakura. This time i took a better look at her skills and abilities, looks like she is best suited as a spy, considering her abilities, and the nature of her abilities. Diabolik.kant (talk) 21:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I think Ino just gain muscles rather than fat, either way I wonder why they made her so thick around the arms and legs compared to Sakura according to the data book she's only heavier than sakura by one lb. Ino should basically have the same slender build as her rival. Marias17 (talk) :People gather fat tissue at different places. Ino's fat might collect on her limbs, while Sakura's fat collects, for example, on her buttocks or thighs. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:37, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Well it will be good if this is really muscle tissue no fat Diabolik.kant (talk) 10:40, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Naruto Shippuden Clash of ninja revolution 3 Does anyone know why ino wasnt included in this game? like was there any interviews of the makers of the game saying why? she was in the previous one. and her moveset was really good. i know she wasnt included in the japanese version either but niether was chiyo and she made it in. Some people say that its because she has no real special jutsu, but niether does sakura, and some others. Or because she didnt do anything in the shippuden series yet, but she did. she had a major part when asuma died and the game leads up to that part in the story. even hidan and kakuzu were included. I think the game creators had trouble with her Shippuuden design animation to function with the Wii properly, since this IS the first Shippuuden game for Wii. This tends to happen with a few video games, but doesn't happen often to Naruto games. I hope she is in the next Shippuuden game for Wii though. :] BrightandDim (talk) 20:58, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Trivia "According to the first Naruto fanbook, Ino had the best overall grades in the Academy. She had the highest grade in ninjutsu and assertiveness and the second-highest grade in taijutsu, genjutsu, cooperation, and class attitude. Although Sasuke had the highest grade in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, he had the lowest grade in cooperation and the second-lowest grade in assertiveness, bringing down his average." It says that Ino had the best ninjutsu...but it also says that Sasuke had the best ninjutsu. That's a little confusing. Who did? :First of all, sign your posts, it's not that difficult. :That said, the article doesn't say both Sasuke and Ino had the best ninjutsu, it says they both had the highest grade in ninjutsu. Two people can have the same grade. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:12, March 11, 2010 (UTC) i agree with ShounenSuki, two people can achive the same grades, no matter what grade is, and for what the grade is related to. Diabolik.kant (talk) 21:55, March 11, 2010 (UTC) makibishi where did ino use makibishi which episode i don't know so can somebody please explain? :She used it against Sakura in Finally a clash! Jōnin VS Genin!! Indiscriminate grand melee tournament meeting!!. Jacce | Talk | 17:16, August 26, 2010 (UTC) oh thats the ova isn't it :Yup. And please sign your posts with ~~~~. Jacce | Talk | 07:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) new photo there shuld be a new pic of her mabe from part 2 :Since her first appearance was in part I, we use a pic from part I in her infobox. A image of her from part II is already under the part II section. Jacce | Talk | 07:35, November 5, 2010 (UTC) are her eyes the wrong color in the artwork of chapter 515? :: No, Ino's eyes are green in all the the colored illustrations of Kishimoto, she has light blue eyes only in the anime version. I will add this detail in the trivia section.--JK88 (talk) 01:44, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Her eyes are blue in the manga. Chapter 515 did get it wrong.--'NinjaSheik' 01:45, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I found two Part II images of Ino that show her with green eyes and two more that show her with eyes that could be either green or blue, but are more likely to be blue. I found one Part I image of her with blue eyes. I also found a Part I image of her with black eyes. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:58, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::ShounenSuki I think you talk about the cover of volume 6 (Ino with blue eyes) and of an old illustration of Kishimoto (Ino with black eyes) in a time which Kishimoto has not decided defintely the colors of his characters (as he says in the commentary of the image in the first artbook). But from the part II personally I always see Ino depicted with green eyes and I think, in the same way as Yahiko and Konan, there are two "canon" versions of the color of her eyes for the anime and manga. :::::Images from cover volume 32, cover volume 37, cover second Fanbook (zoom in: :::::Anyway I gave that answer and changed the trivia section (my sentence is already deleted), because I sincerely believe that this particular was shared by all, in the contrary it's not a problem.--JK88 (talk) 02:27, November 12, 2010 (UTC)